Birth of Red Arc
by Wings through Skies
Summary: 5 years after the Fullbring Arc. Even after marriage, who says life fighting against Hollows would be any easier? Especially if there is a young Kurosaki on the way…
1. A Promise a Kurosaki makes

**HELLO READERS! Here is my second fanfiction, The Birth of Red Arc ^-^ It's a little story 10 years before the other arc, The First Hollow Arc. **

**Oh! And if you want to hear this Arc's opening song, it's **The Beginning **by** ONE OK ROCK**. (if anyone could tell, I love this Japanese band)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the series Bleach, any of the characters being associated with the series, nor the song **The Beginning **by** ONE OK ROCK**.**

**CAUTION: this chapter has a lemon scene, which is my first time writing it(covers face). But oh well! Hope its spicy enough for you all ;) lol**

**Hope. You. Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

It was getting too intense.

Well, it was always like this. The passion that thrived between them when they did this primitive act. The young married woman, now referred to as Kurosaki Orihime, was panting out her husband's name repeatedly, echoing the walls that surrounded the room they were residing in.

Ichigo had his hands sprawled out right beside the beauty's head, stabilizing himself as he continued to thrust into her. Sweat mingled between them, as their bodies constantly tried to get impossibly closer. Orihime held onto his biceps tightly, easing herself for the immense pressure that was being inflicted in her. She then suddenly whipped open her eyes, immediately grasping onto Ichigo's neck, attempting to give many kisses as possible before another moan came out, beautifully calling his name again. Ichigo grunted in response, and continued to accelerate the already speeded pace.

She whimpered and threw her head back, letting her hair fall freely at her back, covered in dampness. The auburn-haired woman desperately tried to say her husband's name, and with red, swollen lips parted, she could only let out broken syllables of his name that matched with each thrust.

"I. chi. go."

Kami, she was going to kill him. It been awhile since he saw this pleasurable image, and now that he can see it again, it was downright ridiculous on how much he missed it. Breasts rising rapidly, soft legs wrapped around him, the hazy expression in her grey eyes—he took pride that he was the only one who could see and make her in this condition.

As animal instinct he suddenly grasped her hands that were strapped onto his neck and slammed them into the bed, and quickly lifted her hips to receive a better angle of her. Orihime didn't have time to adjust the new position as she felt him dive impossibly deeper, and she cried out, tears spilling from her grey spectacles. Pale hands struggled to find the mangled sheets, in reality, anything, to support herself of the immense pressure.

This occurrence wasn't suppose to happen. Hours after dawn, it was the period where adults would rise and head to the unenviable place of work. However, as Orihime was ready to depart from the comforts of their bed, hands that vowed to protect her clutched her waist and threw her back onto the sleeping area, and not even dark brown eyes to warn the predicament as lips rapidly, passionately, sealed hers. She tried to plead, really she did, but the man she loved since adolescence declined her resistance, since his desires easily overpowered her protests, and quickly clothing was removed. Orihime actually believed Ichigo enjoyed her small struggle, since he held her hands down while she panted heavily at his passion. Instead diving straight into it, he decided to enjoy his time while he playfully licked her nibbles, before suckling them roughly like honey. She squirmed and withered, trying not release her womanly hormones, but her cries only increased his assault. Eventually one thing led to another, and now...

They were here.

As the sounds only got louder, they both ignited an intense moan as their climax was reached, resulting with Ichigo collapsing on Orihime. Heavy breaths were heard and slowly but surely Ichigo rolled himself off. Once lying on his back he grasped his face with his hand in attempt to relax while his wife said nothing but only greedily suckled oxygen into her. Orihime soon turned to her side and hugged Ichigo's torso, to which he held her bare back in return.

Hearing her breathless state made him smirk. "See, isn't it better to do now then do it later?"

Her eyes widened as Orihime's cheeks felt flush, shoving her face into his chest quickly. "I guess so…"

"You guess?" he chuckled, planting his lips on top of her head.

"N-No!" she stuttered, not wanting her husband to believe she didn't enjoy it. However, when she whipped up her head to plead her reasoning, she head-butted him in the chin, resulting a loud grunt at the pain she inflicted on him.

"Gomen!" Orihime cried, releasing her grip on his torso as she went to inspect his injured face. Kami, she forgot sometimes she had a tough head. She saw him squinting at the pain, and from that reaction she wanted to panic a little, immediately wanting to retrieve an ice pack since she knew the extent of damage she could do with her head-butts.

Before she could even motion herself to do the task, she abruptly felt lips on hers, making her eyes broaden at the sudden affection. Her husband quickly bit her bottom lip, a little too roughly—somewhat feeling urgent to explore the caverns of her mouth. She obliged as she pried her mouth open—allowing him to thoroughly enjoy her. His tongue had a field day with her mouth, not letting one inch of her to be untouched. He then suckled on her tongue roughly, repeating the process as he travelled the length of it. Orihime close her eyes at the force he was igniting, letting him do what her wanted to her pink tongue. Finally, he released the motion and a crooked grin was on his face.

"You always fall for that trick Hime."

"Ichigo!" she exclaimed, pouting cutely at his deceiving plan. "I though you were hurt."

He raised an eyebrow and gave another small grin. "You don't think after all this time I wouldn't be immune to your hard head?"

She kept her lips in a downwards crescent, resulting him to chuckle and give a gentle kiss on her mouth.

"Ichi," she stated, when lips broke apart. "What I meant to say before is that…well…"

"About what?"

"The question you asked me. I'm just…well, I… I think we—"she paused under his attentive gaze, and from the hooded look of his dark, brown eyes, she could easily guessed that he was actually concern of what she was about to say or most likely…

…wanted another round with her.

She struggled to keep her words, feeling heat igniting from her cheeks. Grey eyes hesitantly concentrated at his chest. "S-Should of waited till nightime b-because of m-my hours at the bakery."

The relaxed state Ichigo exhibited immediately went to a frown, eyebrows slanted.

"Oh yeah, the bakery." His voice clearly showed his frustration.

Orihime felt his annoyance bouncing off her, and she pouted as her eyes softened. She didn't want Ichigo to dislike her job, or the sheer mention of it become a dreadful idea, but she couldn't control the hours she was given. Yes, she was happy she was given more hours, since more time meant more money, but she was dejected that it drastically cut her time with her husband, since his hours were opposite of her new ones.

She looked up and cupped his cheek gently, giving him a sweet smile. "Don't worry Ichi. I know it's upsetting, but think of it: if I get more hours, then we'll get more money, and soon we can open our own bakery! Therefore, we can spend much more time with each other." And the thought of that made Orihime happy.

He smiled slightly in response. "Yeah, I know that, Hime." He tightened his grip around her waist, placing his chin on top of her head.

"I just miss it when I fuck you."

"Ichigo!" Her cheeks burned brightly at the vulgar language.

"Relax. You know you like it too. And the way you were yelling my name earlier clearly shows that."

"B-B-B-But—"

He smirked at her stuttering. Cute how after four years of being together, she still got embarrassed of talking about their intimate actions. He was blunt about his feelings for her now, which probably, if his seventeen-year old self knew he would be like this in the future, he would of thrown a colourful reply and punch at whoever that crossed his path.

Ichigo gave a slight grin. Even now, it was still somewhat surprising how it even happened—with him ending up with Orihime. Ichigo never thought he would of end up dating and _marrying_ the past goddess of Karakura High School, but any insecurity he had with their relationship were long gone now.

He had her and was never going to let her go.

He removed his chin and glanced down at her again, which she was now spurring something about pickles and monkeys. (odd how she ended up there, but then again it was Orihime) Ichigo decided to silence her with another kiss. As usual, it worked since when he pulled away, she didn't say anything but her eyes had the look of dissatisfaction how the kiss ended shorter than usual. However, she widened her eyes, remembering something.

"The bakery!"

He raised an eyebrow at the sudden proclamation. "It's only the morning. Relax for a bit."

"What day is it?"

He shrugged, nuzzling his head into her neck. "Tuesday."

"Tuesday?! Oh no! What time is it?!" she quickly glanced to her nightstand and saw the time being displayed. Her eyes widened more.

"Oh my! I'm late!" she shot up from the bed, letting the covers reveal her naked body. However, before she could stand on her feet, she was pulled back into her husband's arms.

"Nope, you're not leaving."

"But Ichi," she pouted. "I have to go to work soon. I can't—ah!"

Large calloused hands grasped her breasts, silencing her, and they began to fondle with them, squeezing and massaging them. She whimpered as she curved her back, feeling her intimate area becoming sensitive again.

"Ichigo-kun…kami, I-I'm tired and—"

"Maybe that's why…" he tightened his hold on the mounds, and another whimper came out, "We should do this more often. One month is too long…_Hime_."

His voice filled with lust and desires made Orihime squeeze her thighs together, making her feel flustered once more.

"But…" _squeeze_ "Kurosaki-kun…" she let out breathlessly.

That did it. When she said that name, it drove him mad. It was like a beast being unchained when she said Kurosaki-kun.

He grabbed her hips and threw back her on the bed—immediately hanging over her like a hungry animal. She was breathing restlessly again, and it seemed that she was trying to resist his moves.

Yet her legs were not complying with that.

Before he could plant his lips on every place of her body, the phone rang obnoxiously loud, and both flinched at the sudden sound. Ichigo cursed and shifted over to see who it was, letting himself sit off the edge of the bed, looking extremely annoyed. Orihime blinked and sighed quietly in relief, glad that something disrupted them. If nothing did, she would probably stayed home the entire day, continuously doing naughty things with him, and completely ignore her duty at the bakery! And since she said Kurosaki-kun—she sat up— that clearly was an invitation to allow that.

However, something abruptly slammed into the nightstand, and Orihime winced, surprised at the sound. She glanced to her left and Ichigo was shrugging his shoulders heavily, then rising out of bed to head to his dresser. He quickly slipped on a pair of boxers and began heading to their closet.

Orihime raised her delicate eyebrow at the changed behavior. "Ichigo-kun?"

Ichigo shuffled through the closet. "Maybe we should head to work, Hime."

"Oh," she was surprised, and even a little disappointed of his desire to go to work now. "Okay, Ichigo-kun…but," she tilted her head. "Why do you look so nervous?"

"ICHIGO!" the phone shouted out, echoing throughout the apartment. "I SWEAR IF YOU ARE LATE AGAIN FOR WORK I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN AND BEAT YOUR ASS TILL YOU CAN'T SEE!"

She blinked widely.

Oh my…well, at least they were going to work now.

* * *

**Thank you to all those who continuously read, comment and follow my work! (critique/suggestions are welcomed!) ^_^**

**P.S REVIEW!**

**Till next time,**

_**WtS**_


	2. Wonderment of the Begging Lion

**HELLO READERS! I couldn't believe how many reviews, favourites, and followers for the one chapter of this fanfiction! You've all touched me ^^ hope you would check out my other work too eventually, PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE! But anyways, (I always get distracted -.-') here's the next chapter. Enjoy~!**

* * *

The orange-haired adult male walked along the side of the street, shoulders relaxed and posture somewhat slouched. Ichigo sighed as he clenched the bags in his hands, which were groceries he decided to pick up for the house. Orihime was working late again, and when he came home two hours ago, he settled that he would pick up dinner for them. He chose sushi as their meal today, and of course asking the restaurant to give him a huge amount of wasabi for his bubbly wife, who would put disturbingly large portions on her sushi rolls, enjoying the burning sensation of the green substance.

Ichigo turned at the corner and the bright light of the large yellow star beam on his face. He raised his hand in attempt to block out the light from his eyes, yet the effort wasn't much use. Stupid sun. It was weird since it was April, and immediately the environment was already turning into a boiling rage of heat. On and off most days, and it pissed Ichigo off how he would be often dying in sweat through his office suit, even his goddamn tie would managed to be moist.

He loosened the tie that was hanging around his neck, possibly too loose that it might dissemble and fall to the ground. The moment he touched his necktie a frustrated sigh came from his lips.

The substitute Shinigami scowled. Damn woman. He swore, no matter what job he did, even with his current job as a Newspaper columnist, he would always get some crazy ass boss that would have violent outbursts, especially directed at _him._ It's not he provoked them or something! Or wait…maybe he could of…but in truth they were crazy! And Nakamura Etsuko was definitely one of them. She would often involve threatening glares at anyone and say dramatic speeches about the principles of responsibility. He remembered what happened just this afternoon, and as usual, it was an obstacle to work in freakin peace.

"_KUROSAKI!" the woman yelled as she slammed her foot onto his desk. "Where is the articles I wanted ready by today?"_

"_Here, they're all done except this last one which I'll finish in a couple of__—__ "_

_He was interrupted by another slamming of papers that dropped on his desk._

"_Here's the rest of them. Have them ready by tomorrow~!"_

"_What the hell? How come you're just giving this to me?! Everyone else is playing poker in the next room!" he pointed out, which was pretty convenient since his co-workers around him were actually playing another round of president._

"_Screw them! Besides, you think I forgot about you being late to MY office one month ago?"_

_Ichigo raised an eyebrow in total disbelief. How the hell did she remember such small__—_

_Etsuko clenched her fist. "I know what you did Kurosaki. This is your punishment for doing terrible things with your wife in the bedroom! How could you? Convince the lovely woman doing horrible things? You vile creature!"_

_His face burned up. "Don't yell that to the fuckin world!"_

_She grabbed his tie and rapidly pulled it tightly around his neck, her teeth clenching. "Don't swear at me! I'm your boss! Or…" her eyes twinkled. "I'll tell your old boss how your acting and you'll get a double beating from me and her! Did you forget we're BEST friends?"_

_Ichigo was mortified at the threat, and satisfied of his fear, Etsuko released the grip and stood proudly, hands at her hips. She was one hell of a short person, possibly smaller than Rukia, but her brown eyes had the flare of an 18-foot tall dragon__—menacing. She also had a pixie hair cut, light brown, with the one 'girly' feature (if anyone dared to say that), which was a barrette that pushed away her side bangs. _

"_And now," she smiled sickly sweet, "I'm off to work now, Orange boy! Have that ready soon! And tell you're lovely wife I said hi. Hope we can another lunch out soooonn~."_

He sighed. _'Crazy woman.'_

As he continued to walk down the street, and conjuring what article to start off with first, he crocked an eyebrow at the sight he saw a few meters a head of him. It was a small orange-yellow thing, and it looked like it was running around or something. It finally halted its movement, for it seemed like it noticed Ichigo approaching it. What the hell? Was that—

"Ichigo!"

The substitute Shinigami sweatdropped. "Kon?"

"Oh Kami! I finally found yooouuuu!" he shouted as he leaped toward the orange-haired adult, with sparkling tears in his eyes. It almost seemed as if he was jumping in slow motion, and the aura around him screamed obvious bliss of the small lion. However, the plush was immediately greeted with a quick fist to the face, and he flew back rapidly in multiple summersaults.

"What the hell? Kon? What are you doing here?" Ichigo said with his prominent scowl.

Kon rose up from the ground and within a blink of an eye, clung onto the adult's leg.

"Kon! Get off!" Ichigo yelled as he shook his leg in attempt to remove the mod soul.

The lion stayed strong though, looking to the Shimigami with pleading eyes. "Let me live with you again!"

Okay, now he was confused. "Huh?" he stopped his movement.

"Please, Ichigo! Let's be roommates again! Let me live with you and the oh sweet goddess you have privileged to love and kiss all day!"

A squeaky sound was heard as Ichigo grabbed Kon's head and lifted him up at eye level.

"Shut up Kon. Like I would let you stay under the same roof as Orihime."

"But Pleeeaassse Ichigo! I'll be very nice! And I promise: I won't touch her!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Why the hell you so desperate all of a sudden? You had no problem living with my old man before."

"It's not your Otou-san! It's your sister!"

"Yuzu?"

"Of course her! Now that she's got a job at a clothing store, she keeps bringing more frilly, _girly_ clothes for me to wear, like I'm freakin display!"

The toy began wailing loudly. "But the worst is how Jinta comes over and abuses me as a punching bag!"

Ichigo scoffed. "Well, I don't blame him. You are damn annoying."

"Please Ichigo! Let me stay with you guys. I can't do it anymore! I wish for a peaceful life of tranquility and the beauty of women!" Kon then glanced in an epic fashion to the sky. "Is **_that_ **so hard to ask?" a twinkle sprouted in his eye.

An awkward silence emerged as a gust of wind drifted by.

"Back to my dad's." was stated as the toy was shoved underneath Ichigo's arm.

"NNOOOOOO! Icchiggooo! You bastard! You're sending me to my grave!"

"Don't care."

"Evil!"

"Ichigo-kun!"

Both males stopped at the sudden sound. Ichigo turned slightly sideways and saw his wife somewhat jogging towards them. She had a bright smile at the sight of her newly wed, which Ichigo relaxed and grinned back at her.

"Hey Orihime."

"Ohayo~! Oh, is that dinner?" she said with curiosity that was easily written on her ivory face, as she tilted her head.

"Yeah. Got sushi. But," his eyebrow lifted slightly, "Weren't you supposed to be working late Hime?"

She shock out her delicate hands in front of her. "Oh, no, no! Wait, I was Ichigo, but Morishige-san let all of us off early today. There weren't much customers and he wanted to go home and see his grandchildren's school play this evening."

"My queen!" an annoying voice, which Ichigo would agree with, called out.

She flickered her eyes in surprise and noticed the plush under Ichigo's arm. "Kon-kun?"

"Orrihhimme~! Sweet goddess! Love of my life!"

She smiled. "Hello Kon-kun. What are you doing out here by yourself? Its not safe for people to see you."

"It's_—" _he was silenced as Ichigo covered his mouth.

"Nothing Hime. Just him being stupid as usual."

"Mmmm mmmm! Mm!" he shoved away the human hand. "No! Don't believe him Hime! I was asking something about you two and he said no!"

That certainly sparked her interest. "About us?"

"Don't worry." Ichigo tried to dismiss, already motioning to leave. "I'll just take him back to my dad's and then we'll go home."

She crossed her arms in attempt to look upset, lips puckered. "Ichigo-kun, let him speak. If it involves the both of us then I should know too."

Ichigo observed his wife's stubborn look, and it was the rare appearance of her grey irises looking stubbornly determined, and he knew he couldn't deny her request. He reluctantly sighed and released the tight grip on the toy, with another squeaky sound coming out as Kon landed on his feet, wiping tears away from his eyes.

"Now," she looked to Kon, with her persistent look completely dissipated and a small smile was there instead. "What is it that you wish to ask us, Kon-kun?"

He sniffled lowly. "I...I was asking that if I could live with you guys. It's been lonely for me, and I miss living with Ichigo. Is…is that okay?"

She blinked with wide eyes, almost slowly, yet after suddenly broke into a large smile. "Of course Kon-kun! You lived with Ichigo in the past, so it's completely understandable that you wish to live with him again."

Kon's eyes broadened with eagerness. "I-I can live with you guys?! Really?!"

"Hai!"

"Orihime!"

The auburn-haired woman looked to her husband, her lips pouted cutely. "Ichigo-kun, let him stay. Kon's nice, and he does receive a bit of abuse from everyone. I bet he'll be wonderful company. Plus we have alot of room, ne?"

Ichigo's mouth was still open in appall, seeing Kon standing all innocently with his eyes twinkling with 'you can't fight what she says bastard' look.

Ichigo finally settled abruptly what emotion he would show as a deep frown was on his face. "Fine, he could stay with us but for hell he won't be sleeping in our bedroom."

Kon stood proudly, slamming his paw on his chest. "Don't worry, Ichigo! And I promise: I'll be VERY good! I'll be like a little angel~"

"Tch." Ichigo scoffed at the statement.

Kon began walking happily, continuously jabbering about his new behavior once he reaches his new home. His past roommate, now should be referred as his current one, remarked him with an insult, but it didn't halt the Plush's happiness as he began skipping at the idea of being with his 'goddess' all day long.

Orihime giggled at the sight. She knew she would get it when they reached home, especially with the look Ichigo threw back at her, yet she couldn't stop smiling. She moved beside them, clasping onto Ichigo's hand as he held hers protectively in return. Besides, she thought, as she rested her head on his broad shoulder, maybe Kon's new residency at their apartment might be a good thing.

For it might make her worry less that her period was late.

* * *

**Hehe. I take my time to reveal shit.**

**Thank you to all those who continuously read, comment and follow my work! (critique/suggestions are welcomed!) ^_^**

**P.S REVIEW!**

**Till next time,**

_**WtS**_


	3. Surprise, Surprise! Part 1

**HELLO READERS! It's a special occasion today because, well, it has been one year since I first published a fanfic~! Hehe. I still can't believe it. I adore every single one of you who read, comment, fav, follow my stories. *****sniff* it really gets to me.**

**As a lovely present, I updated both stories within the same week because you guys deserve it. As well, *snickers in corner* I made the earlier lovemaking a little more spicy! **_**SO**_**… read if you want. Hey, gotta show the love right? But was it for you or the couple? That's for you to decide… *disappears dramatically into the shadows***

* * *

The former Inoue was fidgeting extensively, and with severe nervousness came the unavoidable habit Orihime did when she was on edge.

Biting her lip.

Yes, she was beyond paranoid right now. The object causing her anxiety was a few feet away—the dreaded white counter top it was so peacefully resting on. Orihime's grey wide eyes were so full of restlessness as she felt her heartbeat speed up at every passing second she stalled to pick up the item.

A pregnancy test.

She shook her head. No, s-she shouldn't get so nervous! Most women did it just to make sure, and like them, Orihime was doing the same. It was officially one week since her period was supposed to come, and this was either two sign: something was wrong down there and needed immediate medical attention or, or maybe…

She's pregnant.

Her cheeks flushed. Oh Kami, she was so nervous! At first she thought it was a little late, but after seven days of anticipation, she couldn't help herself and went to the pharmacy and picked up a packet. She knew the best times for these sort of things were to be done in the morning, however, when realization came that she was getting a pregnancy test, she chicken out and out of the last minute while returning home in the evening, she gathered her courage and bought one. Once they were in the woman's hands, she was anxious to get it done so she hurried home and discreetly as possible, went the bathroom with the small little item and now, well…

She was here.

In the bathroom.

Waiting.

_Terribly_ waiting.

"Okay Orihime, you can do this. Just be quick like a Band-Aid. Quick and painless! Quick and painless!" reassurance hopefully would calm the woman down—yet her fisted hands placed on her chest with attempted enthusiasm didn't assist one bit. After one more vigorous headshake to remove any apprehensive thoughts, she swiftly took the pale stick, with eyes clutched close, and held it between her dainty fingers.

Her recurring encouragement rang in her head, and finally, she opened them, ready to stare down at the item. Finally grey met white, and with agonizing seconds of silence, her eyes slowly widened and blinked several times, perhaps adjusting to the results of the test.

She then decided to take it again.

Three more times.

And all reactions of hers were still the same.

"Are you in there Hime?"

The female being referred to jumped in surprise, making the third scanner fall to the floor from the abrupt movement. She scrambled to find it and luckily for her, she banged her head on the counter, resulting a loud thump to ignite.

"Itai!"

"Orihime! What's happening in there?" The doorknob was twisting repeatedly, though it was not opening because the auburn-haired woman locked the handle.

"N-Nothing's wrong!" Orihime exclaimed with her chirpiest voice she could muster. She rubbed the new blunted spot on her head as she crouched down, still attempting to find it. "Really! I'm fine~"

Her husband stood outside the bathroom door. "Then why are taking so long in the bathroom?"

"Just cooking! Can't a wife cook for her lovely husband?"

"You're cooking…in the bathroom?" He deadpanned.

"Hai!"

He frowned. "Seriously Orihime, what's up?"

"Nothing."

"Then let me in if nothing's wrong."

Immediately upon his request he heard vigorous shuffling inside the washroom, with occasional water running rapidly and ruffling of some kind. Before he could even properly be concerned about the behaviour of his wife, she quickly emerged from the room while whipping the door open—an innocent expression grazing her face.

"See? Nothing's wrong Ichigo-kun. Hehe. Now, you want to use the bathroom?"

He was slightly perplexed at the expression she was showing, but quickly dismissed his facial reaction as a more stern, scowling type appeared.

"You can't trick me Hime. Now tell me: what are you hiding?"

"Nothing! Really Ichigo-kun!"

"Orihime."

She flinched at the assertive voice of his, and she would usually crumble like rocks and spill everything on what was on her mind, and with concentrated eyes of his, she hesitantly glanced at the wooden floor.

"I-I-Ichigo-k-kun, it w-was…"

"What?"

She had to think quickly. "A-A mouse!"

He lifted an eyebrow. "A mouse?"

"Hai! I saw one in the bathroom and…and I let it out! Through the window! Thankfully it could climb stuff because when I noticed him I jumped and bumped my head and then the mouse ran up the wall and poof! Disappeared and I was nervous to tell you because I didn't want to worry about our little mousey fr—"

A quick smirk came before his lips attached to hers, and he then offered a genuine smile as he pulled back.

"Alright Hime, I believe you. But you didn't have to hide it. Its not like we don't deal with pests all the time."

She immediately knew whom he was referring to. "Where's Kon-kun?"

"He's sleeping anywhere expect our room that's for sure." He replied as he slightly looked behind him, seeing the toy passed out on the couch, drooling on a cushion. "Tch. And I told him to not smear the place with his drool again…"

Orihime gave a tender smile.

"Well, Come on, it's late. We should get some sleep." He motioned away to the bedroom, with hands in his dark blue sweat bottoms. However, before entering the room, he had a sly look on his face.

"Unless you _want_ to stay up for other reasons…"

She blushed. "O-Oh no Ichigo! Not that! Besides, K-Kon-kun lives with us now!"

His demeanor didn't change. "So? I'll just kick him out for a couple of hours."

Her hands landed on her cheeks, mortified at the thought someone hearing the sounds she would make when she was with Ichigo. Being flustered and embarrassed, Ichigo chuckled at her reaction. He really did love teasing her. As he departed into the bedroom to get some shuteye, Orihime's rattled state relaxed when she realized the outcome of the things they _did_ do when they were alone. Even though she made sure that any evidence of her taking the test was gone, it still didn't change the situation she was in. She knew she should tell Ichigo about it, he was her husband after all, but she was too scared and overwhelmed to say the results now.

She sighed quietly and with hesitance, almost flinching when her palm reached her stomach, gently placed a hand over it.

She was, unmistakably, undoubtedly, undeniably…

Pregnant.

* * *

The kettle sound of the flap being flicked upward indicated that the boiling water was ready for Arisawa Tatsuki. She poured some of the liquid into a tall mug and added the coffee mixture before letting the aroma seep into her nostrils—placing the rim of it near her nose before sipping it. It was normal routine for Tatsuki to wake up extremely early, for she wanted to get her errands and personal objectives done before heading to work. She didn't necessarily liked working as a secretary at a health clinic, more precisely a salon but using that description made her cringe, but landing a job in her desired field would defiantly take some time to achieve. Thankfully she had a second job being a part-time instructor at a local dojo for children where she taught the tactics of karate, and luckily, today was that day.

As she threw a towel over her shoulder to prepare for an hour training session at the gym, she did not expect to hear sudden repetitive thumbing pounding at her door. Raising a dark eyebrow, she paused and strolled over to open the door, and grasping the handle she immediately felt the familiar, _distraught _Reishi. Distraught?

This wasn't good. She opened it to see her best friend standing before her, huffing out of breath on the doorstep.

"Orihime? What are you doing here? It's six in the morning and wouldn't Ichigo be won—"

"T-Tatsuki-chan~" she blubbered, puppy eyes filling with tears as her mouth wobbled repeatedly.

"Orihime! What happened?! Dammit!" she cursed. "It's Ichigo, wasn't it?! I'm gonna kill him with my bare hands."

The married woman shook her head vigorously, eyes amplifying from the sound of the threat. "N-N-No! D-Don't do that! T-T-Then he or she would be sad if I-Ichigo-kun wasn't around!"

Tatsuki was in complete disarray at Orihime's words. She knew getting angry wouldn't solve anything at the current moment, seeing how it made Orihime more hysterical and blubbering incoherent sentences. Taking a quick breather the dark-haired woman pulled her busty friend into the household.

"Here, sit down." Tatsuki guided her to the cushions on the floor, surrounding the brown wooden table. "Wait one second..." Orihime nodded sadly as she sniffled back her tears. Not long before grey eyes saw a clouded fogginess emitting from a mug with a hand holding it out to her, and judging from the colour, it must be tea.

Tea. Something Orihime loved to drink continuously.

That instantly brought more tears, and startled, Tatsuki placed the steaming beverage on the table in reaction of the weeping.

"Orihime! There there. Don't tell me you don't like the tea? Wait," she offered the orange juice that she brought for herself.

"It's o-okay Tatsuki-chan. That was for you and—"

"And I'm telling you to drink it."

The assertive manner she mouthed wasn't argued by the auburn-haired as she nodded obediently.

"T-T-Th-Thanks, Tatsuki-chan," she said, taking the beverage from her best friend. It seemed after a quick sip of the orange liquid calmed the woman down, and when she rested it on her lap, her friend started the conversation.

"Well... what's wrong Orihime? I didn't see you this anxious since the wedding." she half-joked, trying to lighten up her bubbly friend's spirits.

"W-Well Tatsuki-chan," she fidgeted as she placed the drink down. She then swallowed hoarsely. "Me and Ichigo-kun are a couple, right?"

Tatsuki leaned back as arms rested under her bust. "Go on."

"A-A-And as a couple, they do things to show affection to each other, like giving roses or going out on dates."

The woman didn't reply but gave a silent answer of a simple head nod, indicating her to continue.

"A-A-A-A-And when they r-r-r-r-really wanna show each other a-a-a-affection, they do things when their a-a-alone…."

"Where are you going with this Orihime?"

The woman was becoming more impossibly flustered as hands dug into her lap, with eyes concentrating intensely at the scrunched up palms. It also seemed she was losing her voice in addition to the uneasy state of hers.

"A-A-A-A-And t-the outcome o-of it c-could m-m-m-m-m-ma…"

"Orihime, you're mumbling." Tatsuki was really concerned, as she crawled over and placed an arm around her nervous friend. "You can tell me. I won't judge you."

Orange locks hid the beauty's face, swallowing very thickly. "I'm egnat."

"Huh?"

"Pegnat."

"Sorry Orihime but you're speaking so—"

"I-I think I'm p-p-pregnant Tatsuki-chan!" she scrunched her eyes close, trying to whip out any courage she had about the subject.

Tatsuki widened her brown eyes extensively, baffled by the statement. Perhaps a million thoughts were running through the raven's head. First instinct she wanted to kill Ichigo, perhaps slam his head into the wall viciously for getting her friend pregnant. On the other hand, it didn't seem unlikely that they wouldn't want kids. Orihime always spoke about having children, and when they announced their engagement a year ago, it was no surprise they would take the road of parenthood some day.

"...Are you sure you're pregnant?" Tatsuki asked—her mind finally ended the rambling thoughts.

"I checked last night Tatsuki-chan."

"But isn't it less accurate if it's taken—"

"And today! Three times."

Oh. Tatsuki blinked. "...But I thought you and Ichigo wanted kids?"

"We do, but…" she began fidgeting again. "I-I'm not sure we're ready yet! Both of us just married three months ago and we're only 21! There's so much responsibly and what happens if I mess things up? Oh no, what if we're not financially stable for the baby?! What if Ichigo doesn't want one right now?!" she wanted to burst into tears once more.

"Dammit, don't be so negative!" Tatsuki countered. "Look, it will be hard to have a baby. Anytime or age its gonna be difficult. But... haven't you told Ichigo yet?"

Orihime shook her head. "Only Tatsuki-chan knows."

"Hmm…Alright then." she then stood up, causing the busty beauty to wonder what her friend was planning to do. The fighter lifted her cell to her ear, and straightaway it was answered.

"Sorry, but I can't come in today. I'm—" she coughed horribly. "sick. Terrible fevers, headaches**—**oomph!" she was tackled and saw a rush of orange hair sway, then quickly felt the item in her hands being snatched away.

"H-Hello? Gomen, but I thought I wasn't feeling good, but I feel much better now! I'll come in today at the dojo…alright…thank you. Goodbye." She clicked the phone off and saw anger flaring in her friend beside her.

"Orihime!" Tatsuki frowned in irritation.

"Sorry Tatsuki-chan but I couldn't let you skip work because of me!"

"But—"

"I'll tell Ichigo-kun tonight." she said reassuringly, holding her friend's hands together. "When he returns home. It's something as a wife I should be able to do, especially if it's concerning about the future of our family... so don't worry Tatsuki-chan!" she pumped a fist enthusiastically.

"Orihime…" Tatsuki was somewhat flabbergasted at the independence the woman was displaying on such a serious matter. It was natural instinct to help and protect Orihime from any opposing forces ever since middle school, but how she was willing to deal with this on her own and not back down on her decision made Tatsuki realized how they were truly not the same when they were younger.

Her friend was really growing up.

"Well, if you believe you can do it on your own, I won't stop you." However her eyes narrowed considerably in a stern matter. "But if I don't get an answer by tomorrow I'm coming straight over."

Orihime smiled, this time feeling her nerves truly calm down. "Hai~!"

* * *

**I'm so happy exams are done and summer's here! yippy! SO gonna do more writing for you guys. ^~^ I actually intended to make this chapter longer but I decided to break it into two parts at the last minute. So ****expect the next one to be out EXTREMELY soon.**

**Anyways,**

**Thank you to all those who continuously read, comment and follow my work! (critique/suggestions are welcomed!) ^_^**

**P.S REVIEW!**

**Till next time,**

**_aWs_**


	4. Surprise, Surprise! Part 2

**HELLO READERS! Here is part two~. Enjoy the reveal. Hehe.**

* * *

The ruffling of keys was shifted within a keyhole before it unlocked the door, allowing the substitute Shinigami to enter his apartment. He was especially exhausted today, not like his usual accounts, because of the hectic atmosphere at his workplace—a major deadline of a story was to be printed tomorrow. The story was buzzing around for some time, and when his paper received the first glance at the developing event, his work became a battlefield environment, constantly running under the line of fire. That statement was particularly true for him when a random box of truffles was near his desk, with Etsuko seeing them with a suspicious glare. Immediately she concluded that he was trying to butter her up, and angrily yelled at him saying how manipulative it was to purchase chocolates so he could receive less workload. The man tired to explain the ordeal, but she already stated he was to work till five—an hour later than he usually stayed. Perhaps what made Ichigo more pissed off about the sudden extensive hour was how Etsuko complained how horrible those chocolates were, yet her eyes completely contradicted her statement as she kept looking at them with such possession and glee it was concerning. She did take the package, saying she was to dispose of it, but Ichigo easily knew it was just a cover-up, since she would most likely gorge down the sweets in her office as if it was the last thing to consume.

"I'm home." He shuffled off his shoes while placing the keys down on a small wooden table, residing near the entrance. He was expecting to hear a gentle voice greeting him soon, as it was something common his wife did, but her hours at the bakery recently might deny the possibly. However, since he did arrive late this afternoon, Orihime should be home now and knowing her, she would call his name happily and she'll—

"ICHIGGOOO!"

His eyebrow twitched. Wrong voice. With no effort he easily dodged the zipping lion aiming at his face, and the plush splatted right on the entry, slowly slipping downward to the floor.

He ignored the groans of the toy and scattered his eyes across the apartment. "Orihime?"

"Oh, Ichigo-kun?!" a bewildered female exclaimed, and hurriedly feet were rushed outside to the living room from the new Kurosaki. She smiled happily at her lover when she quickly hugged his torso, looking up at him with bright gray pools. "Okaerinasai!"

He smiled at her words. "Hey Ori—" he was stumped when she released his figure and quickly grabbed his hand, guiding him to the table that was already prepared for the evening meal. She quickly gestured him to sit, rather gently pushed him down, then thrusting a finger in an energetic way.

"You must be tired Ichigo-kun! Please, sit sit! I'll get your dinner."

He gave a loop-sided smile. "You don't have to get for me Hime. I could—"

"No, no! You mustn't!" she proclaimed, to an extent of forcefully keeping her husband seated. "I'll get it!" and before he could protest, her figure departed speedily to the next room.

He crocked an eyebrow. Orihime was acting fairly…odd. Heck, he knew she was always an oddball, especially having her fantasies of being a giant robot once in awhile, or mumbling about a dream she had, but this behavior was extensively different. Especially how her spiritual pressure felt rather unusual. It seemed she was…

Anxious.

_Extremely_ anxious.

He rose up and strolled to the kitchen, deciding to help his wife after hearing clattering of dishes and pots, perhaps meaning she overdid herself for dinner. No doubt supper was never boring and tasteless, but more extravagancy would come to the dessert dishes he knew Orihime loved to create, especially how her face lit up just a bit more when she made them.

His presence must have not of been noticed since the busty beauty flinched in surprise when she turned and saw her husband, delicate hands struggling with dishes that were pilled with variety of food.

"I-Ichigo! I though I told you I'll go—"

"Judging from the shitload of food behind you," he pointed at the counter and her eyes followed, "I'm gonna help you out before someone slips, and I truly think that won't be me." And with that he took the surplus of plates off her and settled them on the counter.

Orihime was startled. "B-But—"

"Kami, you made Yakiniku?" His eyes seemed astonished yet extremely pleased seeing the Japanese styled grilled meat resting on top of the stove, mocking the man to be eaten.

She nodded faintly. "Un…"

He smirked suggestively. "What's the special occasion? You got Kobe meat and that stuff isn't cheep."

Eyes peaked up at him. "Eh? N-Nothing! I just wanted to make it for you, Ichigo-kun."

His eyes watched her figure, still questioning on why she would make his favourite food. That shit was expensive, especially the type of meat he favors. There wasn't anything special happening soon, uh, right? She would tell him instead of playing a damn guessing game by dropping hints with sustenance.

"Now, now, Ichi," she said reassuringly with a coping grin, and she wiggled a digit to emphasize her point. "We don't want the food to get cold! I worked hard on it to make it extra special."

He paused a moment to observe her face, which seemed honest and sincere looking, especially that smile she always wore everyday.

"Well, okay…" He shrugged away his pervious thought and paid attention to the food once more.

While Orihime kept a cheerful façade on, she quickly felt a lingering of sweat tingling down her pale forehead. If Ichigo saw it, he would quickly dismiss her statement earlier and drive her with questions till she spilled them out like a waterfall! With that thought in mind she shock her head away at any negative emotions, then quietly took a deep breath to reassemble herself.

_'Alright, just like a good wife: tell Ichigo-kun over dinner. Be honest and truthful about it, and give it your best shot! Like the canons firing on the battlefield! Or the soldiers dodging the bullets! No fear in this Hime!'_

Why she was comparing the revealing of her pregnancy to an active battlefield… she did not know, but it was strangely helping her! Greatly.

"Do you want a lot of rice with your Yakiniku?" Kurosaki questioned as he glanced back at his wife.

She saluted him instantly with a stern, steady face, or as much as her features would allow."Hai! Ichigo-taicho!"

He was perplexed as a sweat-dropped appeared on his forehead. What the hell?

"Mouuu, Orihime-chaaaannn~!" a plush whined considerably as he dashed towards the young adults. "Your stupid husband made me ripped my arm! See, my stuffing is falling out!" he wailed as he dramatically flapped his arm about, a tear barely visible to anyone's eyes.

Ichigo shifted his vision to the prosecutor and scowled. "Who's the idiot who threw himself at me when I just got home from damn work?"

"You bastard were supposed to catch me! Aren't I your loyal companion?!"

He snorted. "I have Orihime for that." Ichigo turned around to face the food again, ready to depart from the tiring debate.

Kon cried out angrily, especially regarding how the orange-haired male wasn't facing him anymore. "Just because you married her doesn't mean you can shove it down my throat! Bastard touching her heavenly mountains!"

That triggered a response. "You damn pervert!" and quickly Ichigo grabbed the toy and repeatedly stepped on him, muttering threats to Kon as the toy's face was shoved into the wooden floor impossibly deep.

Orihime watched the pair with wide grey eyes, and began to giggle lightly at the show they were displaying. She patted the air in attempt to calm the behavior down, yet she couldn't stop smiling in hilarity. "I-Ichigo-kun! You're gonna hurt Kon-kun! You know he would never do that, well, not anymore, but he is very good and even helped me with dinner today! You should of seen him being so—"she hushed at her words suddenly, feeling a weird sensation working its way up her throat. _Thankfully_, it didn't succeed its path, but it must have been blandly obvious she was in discomfort since dark brown eyes of her husband solidified at her.

"What's wrong Hime?"

"Eh? W-What do you mean?" She tired to act nonchalant, hoping to return to their previous amusement, however her meekly voice threw that idea out the door.

"You've been acting weird." His pervious suspicion resurfaced again, as he already ended his attack on Kon. "What happened? Are you sick or something?"

She panicked. '_Oh no, I don't want to tell him with me being all sickly!__ That would just make him more nervous about my pregnancy! Retreat! Retreat! Return all forces! Tell him tomorrow! Tell him tomorrow!'_

"Hime…" his stern voice growled. "You're hiding something."

The plush, who recovered from his assault and now stood near the humans, decided to stay out of the debate, as he watched his beauty in her uneasy state. He was indeed curious on why she was acting strangely, since her spiritual pressure was fluctuating repeatedly now.

Actually, for awhile now Kon did ponder on what was wrong with his goddess. When he asked Orihime perhaps a couple of weeks ago, she blinked curiously at him and guessed it was something she ate the pervious night, but she didn't pay much heed to it. However, when he queried about his concern again when she came home today, her face blushed rosy red and with frantic hands said it was nothing—then quickly added if he wanted to aid in dinner for today. Of course he agreed happily, (for he would do anything for his love) but now that Ichigo was integrating her behavior, they might be able to get some answers out cause heck, he was her husband for kami sake. And Orihime would tell anything to Ichigo.

The healer was frantic now, and even with evident nervousness, she still tried to reassure her partner. "N-Nonsense Ichi—" Something suddenly gargled in her stomach, and she grimaced, for a substance felt like it wanted to travel urgently upward, and tasting a meal that was already digested wasn't all pleasant to sample.

"Orihime?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow with more focus concern. "You don't look so good. Lie down on the couch." He reached out for her hand, yet it retracted his gesture and instead shook anxiously with the other palm.

"Nothing's wrong Ichigo-kun! Really! I'm totally fi—" Instantly she froze, as she felt something found an escape route from her stomach, and before she could realize her ordeal, she rapidly gagged fluids out.

"Ahhh! I'm soaked!" Kon cried as he wailed his arms out repeatedly, now running throughout the living room in a hysterical manner.

"Orihime! That's it. We're going to my dad's." He grabbed her wrist and started leading her to the door. She hesitantly obeyed by his forceful guide for she was still in shock of the vomiting.

"I'm…fine…Ichigo." she attempted to give her best smile, yet quickly of her comprehension saw Ichigo's physical body fall to the ground, and with bewilderment saw the black Shinigami robes before her eyes.

"I-I-Ichigo-kun?!—EEP!" calloused hands clasped under her knee and lifted the woman up, making her bust lean against his back. From the sudden raise she instantly grasped her husband's shoulders and with wide, concerned eyes, exclaimed, "Ichigo-kun! What are you—!"

"Hold on tight Hime." he leaned down to grab his form as well.

"But—!" soon her auburn hair flew behind her in a wild pattern, from the brisling wind twirling around her face. She quickly dug her hands into his shoulders, as she was nervous of falling off, but she quickly opened her mouth with an evident pout.

"Ichigo-kun! Let me off! Wa…where are you taking me?" her eyes scanned around the atmosphere, clearly seeing they weren't in their apartment anymore.

A simple answer was said. "To my dad's."

Innocent grey eyes grew larger. "N-No! Let me off Ichigo! I already said I was fine!"

"Bullshit. Don't lie."

"But I am!"

"Well I'm not stopping!" he countered.

She struggled to find another reason. "B-But...But the food will be cold!"

* * *

Kurosaki Isshin smiled lazily at his food, absorbing the beautiful, mouth-watering sight of his chocolate chip cookie residing in his drawer. His daughter-in-law dropped some off a week ago, and kami… they were still fresh as if they were just baked an hour ago! However, as usual, if ever she brought some of her goodies for his household, the treats would be rapidly gobbled away as if they were the last things in the world, and he, as the man of the house, would have only one! One of his daughters called him too slow to get any more cookies since he was aging (but he highly doubted that), and when he turned to his other daughter for support she wouldn't say anything but silently agreed with her pleading onyx eyes.

He rapidly grabbed the delicacy and slapped it down on his desk. But no! Not this time! He was a slick man, and would never lose his dexterous ways since he secretly hid some cookies for him in his office. Now the last one was in front of him…_all _to himself. Just as he was about to grab the dessert, he jerked at the presence of the newly wedded Kurosakis heading to the clinic. Isshin rolled out his chair and onto his feet as he then strolled over to the door. Typical fashion of the man, he had a big, goofy grin, greeting the young adults as he unlocked the entrance.

He flung his arms in a motioned hug. "Ha, my son and daughter-in-law!" he spoke heartedly. "What a pleasant surpri—huh?" confusion was evident as he noticed the dark robes his son was wearing.

"Hey old man, she's sick." Ichigo explained, as he glanced briefly to his father then went straight inside, not waiting to be allowed indoors. Isshin followed suit as Ichigo settled Orihime and his body onto the bed.

"Sick?" the older man seemed astonished. "My daughter-in-law ill?! This is terrible! How'd this happen?!" He glanced at the woman then sharply turned at his son. "What did you do to her boy?!"

"Nothing old man!" Ichigo defended himself. "Don't assume I did something to her!"

"Well you DO do things to Orihime-chan. Ahhh! How can my son be so cruel to his lovely wife?!"

"Dammit old man." Ichigo murmured impatiently. He would have thrown a punch right now but Orihime's health was a deeper concern then his father's idiotic behavior pissing him off again.

"But I keep telling you, I'm fine Ichigo-kun." Orihime said with a quiet sigh. She wondered how many times she had told that line to him while they were on the way here.

Ichigo frowned considerably as he turned to his wife. "How the hell you're fine if you just puked Orihime? You almost threw up again on the way here! Clearly you're not well. Damn bakery making you work too much."

"It's not!" she shouted suddenly, startling the two Shinigami men. She stared worriedly at her husband, looking terribly flustered. "…It's not my job. It was never my job! It was...y-you did it!"

"Me?" Ichigo was baffled. "What did I do?"

"You…I mean, we—" she immediately blushed brightly as she stared at her skirt, and without eyes adjusting from their position cupped her hands on her cheeks, trying to form any coherent thoughts rambling through her head.

"Orihime," Ichigo went to sit beside his wife—trying to look at her face that was attempting to hide behind her thick auburn locks. He then questioned his trepidation. "What's wrong?"

"Ano…" She took a quick glimpse at his face, and once grey met brown she instantly whipped her eyes back at her skirt. "I, ano…wait, we are, uh…I…c-c-can't say it!"

"…Is it bad?" Ichigo asked, refusing to show any worry in his voice.

"No…"

He breathed out in a sigh of relief. "Then it's good then?"

She nodded slowly.

"Alright," Ichigo intertwined his own hands together, deciding where to take this conversation next. Crap, what was it? He never saw her so, nervous before! If it were good news, then why would she not tell him about it?

His wife took a deep breath as she closed her eyes, using all concentration to relax her nerves. Orihime knew she couldn't get out of this situation, and since she was planning on telling Ichigo over dinner, she might as well tell him now.

Like right now.

At that very moment.

She sniffled and stubbornly looked at him, despite her face flushing darker by each second she remained her eyes on him. From Ichigo's perspective, it didn't seem she was breathing. Was she holding her breath?

"I'm…I'M!"

He crocked an eyebrow at her heighten vocals.

"I-I'M PREGNANT ICHIGO-KUUUUUUUUN!" she exclaimed loudly, if possible her cheeks turning blue if she was suffocating.

"WHA?!" Isshin's jaw dropped, his eyes amplifying like wheels. The cookie he decided to grab before that announcement dropped, and his ears kept ringing so they couldn't hear the crimpling of the treat. However, his response was nothing compared to the son he raised and cared for.

Ichigo didn't move. For a moment he believed he stopped breathing. It seemed his body became a statue, and his face compared to a blank paper, stoic and indifferent. His eyes didn't bulge out of his sockets out of shock, yet his demeanor didn't appear it was completely sinking in the information that was just stated. After several excruciating long seconds it seemed he finally grasped the situation, and the first word of intelligence of his reaction was ready to be uttered.

"Heh?"

She stared at her skirt. "I'm p-pregnant."

He blinked dumbly. "…P-Pregnant?" he managed to spur out, still trying to adjust.

Orihime nodded her head shyly as she bit her lower lip again, still hesitant to look at her husband's face. In truth, she didn't know how he would react! Oh, this was too much! Clearly he was shocked, beyond baffled, but after that, would he start stating how difficult it would be, raising a child now? What would he say?!

"Orihime," his blow of amazement slowly began to falter into a grin. "why…why didn't you say—"

"You punk!" Isshin yelled as he slammed his son's chin with a fierce uppercut, knocking the young adult to the floor. He then threw his arms around Orihime's shoulders protectively. "How dare you?! You better take responsibility and make an honest woman out of my daughter asshole!"

"What the hell." Ichigo muttered on the ground and quickly had a counterattack. "She's your daughter-_in-law_ old man! And stop hitting me if I was a child!" and with that he aimed a straight punch at his father, whipping him onto the flooring, releasing his grasp on his third daughter.

"Well, you made one!" Isshin wailed. "So I can hit you as much as I want!"

"Dammit old man. You never act right!"

"Ichigo, try to be gentle with Kurosaki-san." Orihime said with slight pout, hoping they won't both try to manhandle each other again.

Ichigo, knowing he shouldn't try to pick up a fight with his father at the current moment, leaned back to proper posture and sighed loudly. Even though there was so much havoc, it didn't distract Ichigo's mind on what just occurred.

"A baby…" a sense of wonder flowed behind his words as he ran a hand through his hair. Orihime watched him in his state of amazement, and after a few moments of silence he strolled over to the bed, sitting down next to her. "I can't believe it…why, why didn't you tell me?" he asked as he looked to her.

She slouched, realizing the truth behind his statement. "I…I didn't know if you wanted a baby yet…" she mumbled sheepishly. "And we just got married, and… and I was afraid you didn't want one now…"

He clasped her hand, which she widened her eyes at the reassuring touch of his. He leaned forward and with the other arm held her in a comforting hug. "Orihime, you know you can tell me anything." he murmured into her hair, and she sniffed, burying her face into his shoulder.

"I know…" she muffled. "Gomen. I didn't mean to make you worry Ichigo…"

He smiled at her calming state now. "Well, for what's it worth, I do agree that it's great news."

With owl eyes she pulled back to see her husband's face. "Really Ichi?"

He grinned sincerely with warm eyes gazing at her. "Really."

Orihime's questioning gaze instantly turned into a cheerily smile, and all tears that were on her were long forgotten.

"Wait," Ichigo paused, realizing something. "…was it that's why you made Yakiniku?"

Orihime blinked largely and giggled as she itched her cheek, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Hehe, maybe…"

"Well that's an odd way to tell your husband you're pregnant."

"But I worked!" she exclaimed. "_But,_ not in the way I wanted to, hehe."

In the corner, Isshin, who had finally regained his footing, opted to be quiet instead of intruding on his son's touching moment with his wife as he was too indulged by his emotions flooding out of him. There were broad tear steaks running down the older man's face, and with constant weeping, all attempts of being silent were quite futile.

"My son…" he mumbled, and with that, the said person and his partner looked to him. "YOU'RE GETTING SO OLD! MY SON BEING A FATHER?! WHAT IS THE WORLD COMING TO?!"

"I'm not old you idiot!" Ichigo shouted, annoyed by his father's idiotic ways again. "I'm only 21! And look who's talking? _You're_ gonna be the grandpa!"

"But I'm too young and handsome to be one!"

"_Shut _up, old man!"

"Otou-san!" a voice called out behind the door dividing the clinic and the home, and with that it opened, revealing the girly twin of the Kurosakis. Her hair was at her shoulders, curled in a girlish fashion and a strawberry pin pulling back her bangs. "What are you doing in here that's so loud?" the seventeen-year old questioned.

"Yuzu!" Isshin cried dramatically, as Ichigo decided to head back into his body now that Yuzu was here. "Ichigo keeps yelling at me! Tell him to be kinder to your father!"

"Onii-chan?" her eyes flickered to the patient bed, seeing the recently married couple within the facility. "Onii-chan! Orihime-nee-san! I didn't know you were here! I'll go make something for you both…"

"Who's here?" another face poking out from the door, replacing Yuzu's retreating form, now being the twin of dark raven hair and tomboyish façade. Her hair reached the length of her bust, yet the style was ruffled with the ends being dyed with a tad of red. "Oh, Ichi-nii. Hime-nee."

"Yuzu-chan! Karin-chan! Konnichiwa~!" Orihime exclaimed gleefully.

She smiled. "Hey Hime-nee." Karin looked the crumped form of her father on the ground and her face turned to disparagement, eyes slanting. "What did goat-chi do this time?"

"Nothing Karin-chan! He's just upset because he thinks he's too old to be a grandpa yet. But don't think so! In fact he's very youthful looking."

"Grandpa?" Karin's eyes widened surprisingly, switching her gaze between Orihime and Ichigo. "Wait, uh, does that mean, wha, she's—"

Ichigo nodded with a sight smile. "Yeah, she is."

"I have some food ready guys!" Yuzu returned happily. "It's not much but if you want I can cook more of it if anyone's—" she blinked at the shocked expression on her sister's face.

"What's wrong Karin?"

Her sister shook her head and grinned to herself genuinely. "Nothing. Just I found something out."

"Karin! Tell me! What's the big secret?!"

She shrugged and decided to go into the home. "Ask Hime-nee."

"Waaa, but tell me now!" she trailed inside as well.

_Sniffle._

Ichigo frowned deeply in annoyance as he turned to his father. "Stop mopping already!"

"I can't help it if I'm emotional!" he defended as he crawled to his son. "I'm going to be a grandpa!"

"Dammit old man!" Ichigo barked, snagging an arm out as his knuckles surfaced the older man's figure. Isshin, however, recovered quickly as he planned an attack of his own, and soon both men were engaged in a physical battle.

Orihime, on the other hand, was far from feeling violent. She learned throughout the years of being with Ichigo that the Kurosaki men settle out their differences in a unorthodoxy way, and with that she waited patiently.

She rubbed her stomach, this time more confidently when she knew life was growing inside of her for the first time. "Don't worry," she spoke kindly, eyeing her rambunctious father-in-law and irritated husband arguing. As she also heard the debate between the sisters inside the house, she then smiled happily.

"You're gonna fit right in with our family, ne, chibi-chan?"

* * *

**Phew****! I don't think I ever struggled as much with a chapter then with this one. Maybe I was wanted it to be perfect because you all said you were looking forward to the reveal, so it had a lot a pressure on me! XoX' I didn't want to disappoint.**

**Thank you to all those who continuously read, comment and follow my work! (critique/suggestions are welcomed!) ^_^**

**P.S REVIEW!**

**Till next time,**

**_WtS_**


End file.
